


Cute Guy Meets Rabbit

by misura



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It just figures, of course, that Adam has to run into Kris when he's walking around waving a gun (which is, okay, he can explain that), a crucifix (ditto), a bottle of Holy Water (easy-peasy) and wearing a purple dress that looks like it belongs to someone's maiden aunt (he makes it work, sort of, and the make-up and wig help, but the explaining part might get sort of tricky).</i> (Suppernatural-ish AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Guy Meets Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost completely sure this was written for a prompt or a challenge or some such thing, but all I had saved was the ficlet itself, so ... I don't know.

It just figures, of course, that Adam has to run into Kris when he's walking around waving a gun (which is, okay, he can explain that), a crucifix (ditto), a bottle of Holy Water (easy-peasy) and wearing a purple dress that looks like it belongs to someone's maiden aunt (he makes it work, sort of, and the make-up and wig help, but the explaining part might get sort of tricky).

For perhaps five seconds, Adam has this vague hope that maybe Kris won't recognize him. Then Kris stops moving in the right direction (that is to say: away from the door to the basement) and sort of stares at him for two heartbeats before he says: "Adam?"

"I can explain!" Adam says quickly.

"Yeah?" Kris glances at the water bottle. "Hey, you even brought Holy Water."

The beginning of an idea starts taking shape in Adam's mind then. "That's right." He starts rummaging in the pockets of the dress. They're pretty big; he could probably have carried another five bottles in there, in addition to a small library, lunch for ten and a change of clothes or two. "I also brought - " his fingers meet something soft and fluffy. He pulls. "This!"

As Kris's eyes turn to whatever Adam's just pulled out of his dress, Adam opens the bottle (one-handedly; there's a trick to it that's come in handy several times already) and squirts him with it.

Kris frowns a little, but his face doesn't look like it's melting even a tiny bit. It's not as if Adam was looking forwards to seeing Kris's face melt or anything, only it's kind of what he'd expected. After all, what are the odds that Adam's _really_ going to run into the guy he's had a crush on since the first time he's seen him? In a house where there's something nasty lurking in the basement?

"Doesn't it hurt his ears when you hold him like that?" Kris asks after a moment of mutual staring.

Adam takes his eyes off from Kris's (still not melting) face long enough to see what's in his hand.

"Um," he says. He's not sure what sort of demonic entity goes around stuffing rabbits into the pockets of other people's dresses, but if he ever runs into the guy, Adam'll be sure to thank him properly.

"Sort of cute, though." Kris reaches out his hand and pets the rabbit. Adam tries to think of a way to get some of that petting for himself. "So what does he do?"

"Eat carrots?" Adam offers weakly. He should buy Kris a plushie. Lots of plushies. And then sneak into Kris's bedroom and hide in between them or something.

Kris chuckles and pets the rabbit some more. Adam tries to remember if he knows any good recipes for rabbit stew. "So, you're a hunter, too, huh?"

Well, okay, so that halfway explains what Kris would be doing here. "Too?" Adam echoes, before he can bite his tongue. Kris doesn't _look_ like a hunter. He looks nice and honest and _cuddly_.

Kris shrugs and stares at his shoes. "I'm sort of new to it," he says.

"Oh." There's probably a story there, Adam thinks. Not a happy one, because these kinds of stories never are. Then again, there's also an opportunity here - one that Adam probably wouldn't be taking if he were a better person. "I could teach you some stuff."

"Really?" Kris looks pathetically grateful. Adam immediately feels guilty. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." And Kris's, Adam rather hopes.

Oh well, he figures he can always go with just teaching Kris a few tricks about hunting.


End file.
